A Night Undercover
by higgicm
Summary: Bones accompanies Booth on an undercover operation...how will this night turn out? Rated M cause I'm paranoid. T.Brennan x S.Booth


**~~ Author's note!! ~~**

**Hey guys, once again I am writing a story for you. **

**There have been no comments or reviews in my inbox….where are they? I'm thinking that you should review I truly am open to anything you wanna say.**

**So this story was inspired by a dream of mine (have no idea how I dreamt it but anyway!), not the Bones characters but the storyline, so to speak. Can't really dedicate this story to anyone, and I'm hoping that it will be original. So enough rambling from me…without further a due I give you…. A Night Undercover.**

**DISCLAIMER: The charcters in this story belong to FOX8 and the creators of Bones.**

**Hugs and kisses xoxo **

* * *

_8.00pm, Jeffersonian Institute, Friday_

Temperance Brennan, forensic anthropologist and Best-selling author, tapped away at her keyboard, a small frown delicately plastered on her gorgeous features. Giving a loud sigh she leans back in her big, black office chair, giving up on her storyline so far. Dr Brennan takes hold of the mouse and saves the hours of work she has just done, thinking she will never have _this _book finished by the deadline given to her. Leaning back in the comfy chair once more she flutters her eyelids closed, dozing off into the welcoming darkness of sleep.

Dr Brennan awakes to the sound of light footsteps and a large, yet tender hand on her shoulder and a whisper of warm breath near her ear.

"Hey, Bones, Wakeup it's time for work." The rich and familiar voice says softly.

"Booth?" She mumbles.

Suddenly realizing that he had caught her in a vulnerable situation, Temperance is suddenly wide awake, flushing slightly.

"Booth, what are you doing here? What time is it?"

Giving her a smile he replies "It's 9pm and I need you to help me with going undercover to catch a guy." He said showing her a picture of the suspect.

"Where are we going for this undercover operation?" she asks with inquisitive blue-grey eyes.

"To the club, Hidden Ecstasy, he is a regular there."

"Booth I am not dressed to go out to a social get together of strangers who share a love of grinding their bodies up against one another while listening to pounding compositions." Booth had a flabbergasted look on his face.

"So what you're saying is, that you are still in your work clothes and need to change?"

"Yes."

"I already got 'ya sorted Bones, ANGELA!" Angela walks into Brennan's office holding two bags.

"Ok, so I have a dress for you and I'm going to do your makeup, alright Sweetie?"

"U...u...Umm ok Ange."

"Yeah Angie, do your thing, I'll be waiting in the car." Booth piped in.

15 minutes later Brennan appeared in the car park of the Jeffersonian wearing a silky red dress that plunged down in between her breasts, hugged her hips in the right places and came to fall just above her knees. This dress was teamed with a pair of black 3 inch heels, intriguing smokey eyes and hair that fell softly around her face, framing her sharp features. Booth took in his partner's striking appearance as he got out of the car to greet her, no longer able to breathe properly. Booth took in a sharp breath and filled his lungs, his heart thumping harder and harder in his chest, he wondered if she could hear it.

"Wow, Bones…you look…beautiful." The FBI agent admired.

Temperance flushed from the compliment that her partner for 3 years had just given her, scarlet reaching her sharply defined cheek bones. It's not every day that Tempe dresses in lovely attire and embraces her womanliness and sexy curves.

"Thanks Booth. Am I now dressed to go to this social gathering?" She asked with uncertainty in her voice.

"Most definitely!" He said with a cheeky grin "Com'on Bones lets go."

In the black SUV they spoke about what was to happen tonight. This club seemed to be for couples, so they were couples for the night, neither of them would say that they were fond of this idea. They were to call each other by their first names, Temperance and Seeley, so the suspect would not recognize them. They arrived at Hidden Ecstasy, parked the car and walked arm in arm into the hot, steamy club. Bones had never experienced a club like this; of course she had gone with Angela to a few dance clubs before, but this was something entirely different. Yes, there was music and bodies grinding against each other, but there were also go-go dancers and strippers clad in very little clothing.

"I see why our suspect likes coming here Booth, it's very aesthetically pleasing." Temperance said with a glint in her eye. Booth saw the look on her face and couldn't find it in his heart to correct her about being undercover. Instead he gave a low chuckle, which Bones felt rip through her body as they were now connected, hip to hip. They walked up to the bar, oblivious to the heads they were turning due to their obvious complementary coupling.

"Hey, what can I get you?" the bar tender yelled over the beating sounds of the music.

"Two scotch's thanks." Booth yelled back, knowing that Bones could handle it from their previous drinking together.

"What about the lady?" he asked

"I'm just as capable of downing a scotch as Booth thank you very much!" Bones interrupted.

"Sorry Miss" Brennan smiled, she loved being right.

After they received their drinks and paid the bartender, Booth and Bones found a table in the corner and talked about what they had planned for the weekend. It turns out that Parker had gone away with his mum to see the grandparents and Bones was doing absolutely nothing, which was extremely out of character for a woman like her. They had just finished their drinks when the suspect walked past, Booth noticed him out of the corner of his eye.

"Bones, I see our guy, time to get into character." He winked.

"of course dear." She replied leaning in close, her warm, sweet breath on his ear made Booth shiver in response.

"Shall we go for a dance Tempe?" he enquired, standing up and \stretching his hand her way.

She took his hand, a smile playing on her lips.

They sauntered over to the dance floor, turning heads once again. Women looking on in jealousy as Bones walked next to Booth who was wearing a pair of jeans and a blue dress shirt, and men wishing desperately that the sexy woman in the red dress was with them. The previous song ended and FutureSex/ LoveSound by Justin Timberlake pounded through the speakers and into the 'couples' chest's. They started to sway to the music in time with the beat. Booth could tell that the way Brennan was swaying her hips seductively to the music it, was going to be the death of him.

_You know what you want  
And that makes you just like me  
See everybody says you're hot, baby  
But can you make it hot for me?  
Said if you're thinking 'bout holding back  
Don't worry, girl  
'Cause I'm gonna make it so easy  
So slide a little bit closer to me, little girl  
Daddy's on a mission to please_

Brennan moved closer to Booth, going behind him and placing her hand over his muscular shoulders, she continued to grind to the beat. After only what felt a second to Booth, Temperance swayed to be in front of him again and pressed her body hard against him, her butt grinding against Booth's groin. Suppressing a groan he grabbed her hips and moved in sync with Brennan's movements. Giving a pleasurable laugh Temperance threw her hands over her head to latch onto Booth's neck and leaned her head back. Booth faintly noticed that his suspect had vacated the building, but not really caring. _There will be another time._

"Having fun?" she asked seductively, Booth couldn't take it anymore, his arousal very obvious now. He ground into her, making her aware of his appreciation for her sexiness. She gave a sexy moan of approval.

_You can't stop, baby  
You can't stop once you've turned me on  
And your enemy are your thoughts, baby  
So just let 'em go  
'Cause all I need is a moment alone  
To give you my tongue  
And put you out of control  
And after you let it in  
We'll be skin to skin  
It's just so natural_

Agent Booth spun Dr Brennan around and dipped her low to the ground, people giving cat calls and wolf whistling as Brennan turned the same shade as her dress. Bringing her up slowly as the song ended, his eyes never left hers. Dark brown and blue-grey eyes connected, expressing nothing but their love and lust for one another.

In the intensity of the moment both parties leaned in for a heated kiss as other couples started dancing to the new song that had begun to play. There was nothing sweet about this kiss. It was all about dominance and showing their passion and lust for one another, a way to release the huge amount of sexual tension that had built up over the past few years. Booth began to suck on Brennan's bottom lip, asking for entrance, giving a moan she allowed him what he had been waiting for all these years. Brennan flicked her tongue against Booth's; he made a mental note of how good she tasted… the pure essence of Bones. Booth ran his tongue along the inside of Brennan's teeth while she pulled him closer to her warm body by fisting her hands in his hair and pulling him down. It was not a rough gesture, but appeared so to of all the on looking club-goers. With her lungs screaming out for air, Temperance pulled away from Agent Booth, seeing multiple colors and dots as she closed her eyes and leant her forehead against his. Breathing heavily Booth sucked in some much needed oxygen, trying to regain his own breath.

"Wow that was….was…." Booth could not even describe what he was feeling.

"Arousing?" Brennan suggested. Booth's eyes darkened a shade or two.

"Let's blow this joint Tempe." He growled huskily, making every fiber of Brennan's being want him.

"What about the suspect?" she asked absent mindedly as he began to draw small circles on her lower back.

"He left while you were….grinding…into me." He replied with a sexy grin, kissing her sweetly on the lips and leading her out of the club.

Back at Booth's apartment Bones was running her hands up and down his broad, muscular back as he tried to open his front door.

"Shit Bones continue that and we won't even get through the door. I don't think the neighbors would appreciate that."

Finally opening the door, Booth walked in, followed by Bones who shrieked in surprise as Booth pinned her to the now closed door with his large body.

"You looked so irresistibly sexy tonight Temperance." Her heart leapt in response to him calling her by her first name.

"Seeley..." Temperance whispered as Booth leaned in for a sweet yet passionate kiss, once again putting all the love he had for her. Swiftly picking her up and continuing to kiss his love, Booth carried his Tempe bridal style to the bedroom and gently placed her on the bed. He carefully undid the back of her dress, kissing each part of newly revealing flesh as he went. Lifting the scarlet dress up over Brennan's head, Booth now left her laying there in a black lacey bra with matching pants, his breath caught in the back of his throat.

"Beautiful." He sighed under his breath as he leaned in to kiss her once again.

After their intense kiss, Brennan flipped them over and proceeded to undo each button of Booth's blue dress shirt. Once all the buttons were undone she kissed his toned chest and ran her hands over his well defined abs. Leaning down to kiss him her hands worked their way down to the waistband of his pants, earning a low growl from Booth.

"You're so sexy Bones." He said in between kisses.

The rest of the night was filled with the sound of love making and whispered terms of endearment.

* * *

**Wow, that was…hot. I have never written something like this, so tell me, how did I go? Would LOVE to know your thoughts on this one. I have not had very many reviews yet and the ones I do have are from my friends….so please, REVIEW.**

**Until next time my lovelies,**

**Hugs and kisses xoxo**


End file.
